The present disclosure relates to a corneal endothelial cell photographing apparatus for photographing corneal endothelial cells of an examinee's eye.
There is known a corneal endothelial cell photographing apparatus arranged to irradiate illumination light toward a cornea of an examinee's eye and receive reflection light from endothelial cells of the cornea, thus photographing an endothelial cell image (see Patent Document 1).
The apparatus of the above type performs positioning of a main unit of the apparatus with respect to an examinee's eye so as to focus on a portion close to a corneal epithelium and then further moves the position of the apparatus with respect to the examinee's eye to adjust a focus point (diopter), and obtains or captures a corneal epithelial image at the adjusted focus position.